<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh, Sweet Kitten by gattan_cae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142946">Oh, Sweet Kitten</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gattan_cae/pseuds/gattan_cae'>gattan_cae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>"Hardcore" Kinktober 2020 [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Catboys &amp; Catgirls, Consensual Non-Consent, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Kinktober 2020, Lactation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Rape Roleplay, Roleplay, Trans Lio Fotia, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:23:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gattan_cae/pseuds/gattan_cae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Defenseless, pregnant little kitty Lio gets ambushed and taken advantage of by two big, bad pups and a tomcat in the park, and the worst part is, he <em>likes</em> it.</p><p>Kinktober day 20:  (consensual) noncon</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Gueira/Meis/Galo Thymos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>"Hardcore" Kinktober 2020 [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oh, Sweet Kitten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>consent was established b4 the scene, i just didn't feel like writing it</p><p>also yeah this totally could have been not-catboys, but where the fuck is the fun in that??</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s midday, a perfectly safe time to be out walking alone in the park. Lio had assured Galo he’d be just fine without accompaniment and left the house, stepping out into the balmy air and warm sun, savoring the feeling of it on his skin. He caught the sound of someone walking behind him and swiveled one ear around to get a better read and his blood had chilled in his veins when he realized it was <em>three </em>sets of big footsteps behind him. Before he’d even been able to run, the sudden pursuers had run forward and surrounded him.</p><p>Lio takes them in, sizing them up, heart hammering in his throat. It’s three puppies, all bigger and taller and more muscular than he—and decidedly not pregnant. With his belly full of kittens, there’s no way he can fight back or get away from them fast enough if the puppies are determined to have their way with him. Lio’s tail puffs angrily and he flattens his ears, hissing and showing off his sharp little teeth, curling his arms protectively over the round swell of his belly.</p><p>“Aww, little kitten, you’re so full of babies, but where’s your mate?” one puppy teases, tall and lanky and redheaded with floppy auburn ears and a sharp smile. Lio just growls as deep in his chest as he can, all too conscious of how warbling and high-pitched and nonthreatening a kitten’s worst growl sounds to a puppy.</p><p>“If he was stupid enough to let you out alone…” the puppy on the other side of Lio says and Lio whirls around, hissing again, trying in vain to keep the wolf-like puppies at bay. He realizes this one isn’t a puppy at all, but a kitten like him—dark and sleek from elegant narrow ears to long hair to thin, whip-like tail that’s waving slowly and sinuously. Lio’s puffed blonde tail lashes crazily behind him.</p><p>“Guess you’ll just have to be my mate, now,” the second puppy says, standing directly in front of Lio. He’s a little shorter than the red pup, but far more muscular than the other two put together with tufted agouti ears like a wolf and a stiff, bushy tail. Lio’s growl grows into a full-throated snarl; an ugly alien noise of rage and terror. The puppies laugh.</p><p>“She’s so pretty and cute, I just wanna tear her open,” the red puppy pants, creeping in closer. Lio shrinks away from him, his snarl redoubling. He’s quickly realizing there’s no out here and he’s just got to make sure his babies survive.</p><p>“Don’t use my pussy,” Lio pleads. “Please. It’ll hurt the kittens.”</p><p>“He’s not saying no,” the kitty says snidely and Lio hisses at him. The dark kitty bares his larger fangs in return and Lio’s hair puffs up with fear, a shiver racing down his spine from neck to tail-tip.</p><p>“My babies, my kittens, my mate’s babies,” Lio pleads, panic making his voice high-pitched. The puppies and kitty don’t care and with a deeper, harsher snarl, the red puppy lunges forwards and grabs Lio by the shoulders, pulling the little pregnant kitten back against his skinny chest. Lio yelps at the suddenness of the action and then the dark kitty is kneeling in front of him, lifting Lio’s skirt and tearing his panties off his hips. “My babies,” Lio moans quietly, his last plea.</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry,” the red puppy growls in Lio’s ear and something hard pokes him in the lower back. Lio goes stiff. The two lower him to the ground, the lanky red puppy underneath Lio, all the while the muscular wolfy puppy stands by with his arms crossed over his chest, watching hungrily. Lio makes the biggest pleading eyes he can at the puppy, but he just turns his head and nods at the red puppy. The kitty and puppy together grab Lio by the ribs and lift him up and he feels the red pup’s cock press against his tailhole. He knew it’d come to this but he still screams as the puppy presses his cock up into Lio’s hole. The stretch doesn’t burn, Lio’s too familiar with the puppy’s cock for that, but taking him without any prep is overwhelming.</p><p>The kitty unbuttons Lio’s shirt and pushes it down off his shoulders, leaving him in just his pleated skirt with his heavy, round belly and full breasts on display. The red puppy thrusts up into Lio’s ass and wrenches a cry out of him, his tail twitching and shaking from stimulation. He grabs at Lio’s pregnant waist and guides him up and down on his cock. Lio mewls helplessly as the cock in his tailhole starts to feel <em>good </em>and then Meis—the dark kitty—bows his head to lap at Lio’s peaked nipples, his rough tongue torturous. Lio cries at the new stimulation and the puppy groans as the kitten tightens up around him.</p><p>“Don’t knot him,” the wolfy puppy says, stepping closer and glaring down at the red puppy behind Lio, who can hear the pup panting. Lio works himself on the puppycock, panting now too.</p><p>“Look at you, slutty kitten,” the dark kitty purrs. “Big, milky tits bouncing; fucking your tailhole on a strange puppy’s cock while you’re fat with another pup’s babies. You look like you’re enjoying it.”</p><p>“No,” Lio moans. The kitty grins sharply at him and latches on to one of Lio’s nipples, suckling him until Lio feels the milk flowing and moans louder, grabbing at the kitten’s ears and hair to hold him there at his breast.</p><p>“Oh fuck,” the red puppy whines, hands tightening on Lio’s hips, and Lio feels a knot bump up against his hole.</p><p>“No, <em>no!” </em>he wails as the puppy fucks his knot inside Lio’s ass and stills, coming in hot spurts deep inside him. The kitty detaches from Lio’s tit and hisses at the red puppy, lips and teeth milky.</p><p>“Gueira, you knothead! What am I supposed to fuck now?”</p><p>Gueira whines guiltily, panting, knotted firmly in Lio’s twitching tailhole. Lio’s fighting for breath already and moans when the kitty lies him back on Gueira’s chest; Gueira pets his hands over Lio's ears and hair and soft round belly, squeezing at his full chest to watch the milk dribble out. Lio whines, embarrassed at how much he’s enjoying this. The kitty pulls his hard, barbed cock out of his pants and strokes the tip of it through Lio’s flushed, wet labia.</p><p>“Not there! No!” Lio cries, but Meis ignores him and sinks all the way in with one smooth press. Lio caterwauls at the feeling of being so full in both holes with his womb is stuffed full with his babies. Then the kitty thrusts shallowly, his spines scraping at Lio’s inner walls in the most delicious torture Lio’s ever felt. His mate is a pup, but his body was made to respond to the cruel pleasure of a tomcat’s spines. He screams and cries and twitches in Gueira’s arms.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I know how to use it,” the kitty purrs, his voice a little strained as he rocks shallowly in and out. He’s being gentler than Lio would expect, but it still hurts in the best way. He shrieks with every pull of the cock out of his pussy and growls when the tomcat thrusts back in. “Maybe if I come in you, I can fuck a few more babies into you.”</p><p>The wolfy pup springs into action at that line. “He’s <em>mine,” </em>the puppy growls, lunging for the tomcat and ripping his cock out of Lio’s pussy, making him <em>scream. </em>The puppy wastes no time thrusting his thick, smooth cock into Lio and fucking him furiously, possessively. Lio fights for breath and clings to Galo’s shoulders helplessly as his cock soothes over Lio’s inflamed walls and rubs up against Gueira’s knot through the thin membrane separating them. Gueira whines at the feeling, his hips bucking up and jostling Lio. Meis reappears at Lio’s chest, suckling his other nipple this time, squeezing and milking his other tit and pulling thin, cracked whines of desperation out of the overwhelmed kitten-momma.</p><p>“Mine, mine, <em>mine,” </em>the wolfy pup growls, bent low over Lio, fucking him so thoroughly Lio will forget any other cock other than his.</p><p>“Your babies, your puppies,” Lio mewls in affirmation; Galo paws reverently at Lio’s pregnant belly even in his frenzy, whining. The wolfy puppy forces his knot into Lio’s stretched little kittycunt and Lio wails, coming hard around the two puppycocks stuffed in his holes and under the rough suckling of the kitty at his breasts. Harsh pleasure grabs him tight and holds him there, wailing and mewling and convulsing, pawing blindly at the puppy in front of him, his mate, for any lifeline before the climax overcomes him.</p><p>When Lio comes to, he’s still on Galo’s knot, but Gueira has slipped out. He’s still lying back on Gueira’s chest, rising and falling softly with his breathing, Galo braced on shaking arms above them.</p><p>“My baby, my mate, <em>Lio,” </em>Galo breathes reverently, dipping his head down to nuzzle at and kiss Lio. He gently works his knot out of Lio’s abused little pussy with a moan, then scoops his pregnant little mate up into his arms. “Let’s go back inside.”</p><p>The four head back into their house from the backyard which had served as their park for this scene. Lio feels completely boneless with pleasure, arms wrapped comfortingly around his and Galo’s babies in his belly, both his holes throbbing. He’s ready for Meis’s expert tongue to clean him up and “accidentally” make him come again before he gets his well-earned post-scene bath. Maybe he’ll reward his good puppies with a little bit of kitten milk…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>alright im gonna be real here... im very burned out. i've been writing smut nonstop since mid september and the well has run dry, so i need to take a break before completing kinktober at a later date. i really, really wanted to power through and just get it done, but it's obvious now that i won't be able to do that. smut is actually pretty hard for me to write so it takes a lot more out of me; i knew i was toast when i ran out of backlog on the 12th. i have some really great kinks planned for days 21-31 and i want to be able to do them justice instead of writing cardboard porn just for the completion trophy on halloween. so in the meantime, thanks for reading, kudosing, and bookmarking</p><p>in 39 days i wrote 49,775 words across 21 works; started 2 series; amassed 679 kudos, 177 bookmarks, and 61 comments</p><p>special thanks to cyrus and jay for being endless fountains of ideas and encouragement; extra gratitude towards the horny server for being horny and for cheerleading and encouraging my absolute worst habits</p><p>i'll be back soon ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>